Devices and methods for laceration or incision closure are known in the art. The use of sutures, staples or clamps to close a laceration or incision represents the most common of these prior art techniques. The use of sutures, staples or clamps is an invasive technique that can be painful and requires the use of an anesthetic. These processes often leave unsightly scars, both from the insertion holes and from varying tensions applied to the laceration or surgical incision between suturing points and intervening spaces. Moreover, these methods necessitate follow-up visits to a hospital or doctor's office for removal.
Although other devices and methods for closing lacerations or incisions are known in the art, these have not gained popular acceptance due to limitations in their design. There is a clear need for non-, or less invasive methods for laceration or incision closure which is practical and easy to use.